A Boondocks Short story:Summer school
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: Riley, Cindy, Huey, and even JAZMINE get summer school, in a series of flash backs, they describe how jazmine and huey met, and how huey ends up beating down his gym class. Their are songs, verbal fights, and Riley gets a whuppin! CindyXRiley JazmineXHuey


_Hey, Are ya'll ready 4 dis, I know I am, shoot, i'm listening 2 Riley's theme song riight now! LOL! LUVVV metaphore the Great! ... ANYWAY! Here it goes, READ ON, PEACE!_

* * *

**_A Boondocks Short Story: Summer School. Can It be Cool?_**

"**_I DONE CAME UP! GOT MY NAME UP!.. _**

**_SO WHEN THEY SPEAK OF WHO BINGED UP, IM WHO THEY BRING UP,_**

**_ COME UP DISSIN' AND YOU'LL COME UP MISSING, _**

**_IM A CUT THROAT BALLER LIKE OJ SIMPSON! _**

**_LITTLE HOMIE LISTIN !_**-"

"YOUNG REEZY!

"_**TRY AND SERVE ME**_-"

"RILEY!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Riley loses his balance and falls of the bench he was singing on, landing on his back with a stupefied look on his face.

"Oh, ... you, fell down." Jazmine said leaning over him with her best friend. Riley looked up at her aggravated.

"HELL YEAH I FELL DOWN! SHUT THE FUCK UP,WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHU'? DON'T RUN AT NO GANSTA LIKE THAT, I COULDA SHOT YOU IN THE FACE!-" Riley then got up and dusted himself up and turned off his I-pod, which he "borrowed" from a local Wal-Mart.

"SHOT US WITH WHAT!" Cindy hollered back.

"WHAT CHU' THINK? STUPID! A GLOCK!"

"YOU AIN'T GOT ONE!"

"I DO TOO!"

Jazmine followed the conversation with her eyes.

"OK, YOU GOT YOUR LITTLE FAKE ASS PISTOL THINGIES, BUT YOU AIN'T GOT NO REAL ONE!"

Riley started to say something, but then just ended up glowering at Cindy.

"Told you!"

"URG!, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, NIGGA! WHAT IS WITH YOU?" Riley erupted.

The entire gym filled with once innocent bystanders turned around to face riley, and somehow INSTANTLY turned into witnesses.

Cindy crossed her arms and smacked her lips, which oddly enough, turned Riley on in the inside, but his facial expression remained the same.

"What chu' 'bout to do?" She Challenged.

Riley twitched a bit, turned around, and took a deep breathe in."

"OH MY GOD! ERR! GOD-DAMN IT!" He murmured to himself and turned back around to face her as she raised her eyebrow.

"What was that? You learn that in yo special ed counslin' class?"

_Cindy just pushed Riley's last button, so buckle up kids, your in for a bumpy ride!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DICK SUCKING, MOTHER FUCKING, TRASHY LOOKING ,FAT ASS HOE, GO AND EAT A DICK LIKE THAT SKUNK ASS PROSTITUTE YOU CALL MOTHER, BITCH ASS NIGGA! ...YA FUCKIN' PRICK!"

The gymnasium grew quite as they stared at Cindy, sure that she had a come back, but she didn't, and her eyes grew tears at sight of her defeat.

"C- Cindy I-I didn't mean- I'm.."

But it was too late, she took off lightening speed toward the exit. Jazmine shook her head at Riley in disappointment and followed behind her, And left riley standing there, eyes glued to the door.

"I'm sorry-" He whispered to himself.

"WELL I'm NOT!"

Riley turned around and raised his fist, ready to deck anyone who approached him. But his eyes grew wide to see no other than his very own Gym teacher standing next to him, and dropped his fist and turned back around.

"Summer school. This summer, you, me, Cindy, and Huey."

_"Huey?"_

* * *

"How'd YOU get summer school?"

Huey sighed,and set down his glass of Orange Juice beside his book on the table.

"Long story."

* * *

_**(Flash back: First day of school, Huey at gym)**_

"Alright, guys, hit the showers and get dressed!" The gym teacher called out to his class of elven year old boys.

"Ok, Couch!" "Yes-Sir, couch!" "Right away, Couch!" The kids called out, hustling toward the showers, well all besides one afro headed, black kid, and you can guess who that was!

The couch glared at the boy with great anger, trying to scare and intimidate him, but he was no match for the 11 and a half pre-teen. His facial expression didn't even slightly change when he noticed his couch growling at him.

"EXCUSE ME! DID YOU HEAR ME SAY HIT THEM SHOWERS!" The couch spat at him.

**_"Eww, so you sayin' the dude actually started SPITTING in yo' face man, that's GROUDY!" "Look riley, do you want to hear the rest of this story or not?" "Fine, fine," "Anyway, since you ruined the story, i'll just tell it in first person now..."_**

So I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow and answered him. " What do you think? Are you proposing that I've been death for some period of time or something. If you are, I will be more than happy to make sure you can be granted the opportunity of being temporarily death as well, if you are suggesting I am death, "Couch."."

So then he looked at me shocked, then his facial expression grew even MORE red with fury. "OH, so we have a SMART one here!"

And that was the statement that set me off. "WHAT ARE YOU PROPOSING, SIR, THAT AFRICAN AMERICANS, SUCH AS MYSELF, HAVE A VERY LOW INTELLECT, MEANING WE CANNOT BE SMART? THAT WE CANNOT HAVE A NORMAL MENTAL CAPACITY? THAT WE ARE NOT CAPABLE OF ACHIEVING THE THINGS OF THE WHITE MAN! WELL, "SIR", YOU STAND CORRECTED, I AM LIVING PROF OF A INTELLIGENT YOUNG BLACK MAN! AND THERE ARE MORE OTHER INTELLIGENT BLACK PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, SO YOU CAN JUST LEARN TO DEAL WITH IT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR BLACK PEOPLE, YOU'D BE TAKING A SHIT OUTSIDE IN THE WINTER TIME INSTEAD OF SITTING ON YOUR FILTHY, GERM INVESTED, RUSTY CAN OF YOURS THAT YOU CALL TOILET!"

I stood waiting for a reply, but he just stood there with a confused look on his face, so I just turned about and headed to the showers. When I was finished with my shower and was halfway done dressing, I couldn't help sense someone staring at me. **_"Ewwwwwww, Nigga,That's GAY!" "*Sigh*" "Well, what-chu waiting for nigga, finish the damn story mutha- fucka!" _**So when I turned around, I saw a head duck down from the lockers behind me. And I knew something was wrong. So I got ready to protect myself. I put on my undershirt and finished dressing, and I was extra careful when I walked around the corner, and then I heard some giggling. I turned to my right and my left, easing myself out of the locker room. Then I heard some more giggling and "Yeah, lets get him!" Thats when I dropped my back pack to the floor, for more flexibility and such.**_"Riley why are you tapping me?" "Cuz you forgot to say pause!" "Wh- What?" "Say pause!" "If I say it will ya shut- up?" "Maybe, nigga?" "Fine,whatever"Pause"." "naw,naw, say it like you mean it or else you gay!" "Riley!" "..." "Aiight, pause! Dang! Anyway..."_** Then I heard louder giggling followed by and large "WHAP!" and I turned around and there was my classmates standing with towles in their hands, twirling them around and whipping them , smirking. "Let's get the NEW KID!" One called out. Then thrusted his towel toward me, which was the wrong choice. I caught his towel, and wrapped it around his neck and kicked him against the lockers. He glared and held his nose as the others watched him, he must've been their leader or something. He said "Get him!" Then they all glared at me and tried thrusting their towles at me. I round housed one of them in the face, making him tumble on two others. Some other ones started running at me, I waited for them to get to the right spot, then i jumped up, they missed,I tumble rolled to the ground, then got up in my fighting stance faceing them. One swung at me, but I grabbed his fist and jerked it back, causing him to wince in pain, then I side kicked him out off my way. The two boys came back towards me, I got sick of them running at me so I grabbed one of their arms and elbowed him in the face over and over, when I was done with that one I jabed the other in the stomach as hard as I possible could.

"WHAT THE -" Then the couch enteried, catching me bend a guys arm backwards, rubbing his face against a locker.

"SO YOU WANNA BE TOUGH HUH? WELL YOU CAN BE TOUGH IN SUMMER SCHOOL, I'M FAILING YOU!"

* * *

**(PRESENT)**

"And so basically, that's how it all went down."

Riley stared at his older brother, shocked, but somewhat impressed.

"Wow,"

"Yeah" Huey agreed, picking up his book and empty glass, setting it in the sink (which he would soon have to wash later on), and just about as he was about to climb up the stairs, the door bell rang, and there was a un-patient knock on the door. Huey looked at his brother.

"Hell naw, nigga, you get it!"

Huey cracked the door opened and then it busted right open and their was a large wail.

"What the-"

Then he though he was getting attacked, because all he could feel was to arms wrapped around him as tight as possible. But then he relized that the feeling was famliar, tight, harmful, yet warm,... it had to be ...

"JAZMINE?, What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, a stream of tears running down her eyes, she was still wailing.

"I-I I Got, I-i got-"

"YOU GOT WHAT? Aids, cancer, blood clots, heart failer , brain damage, a tumor, bronchitis, ...?"

"No,... *sniff sniff* , much worse!"

"Worse? What could be worse than cancer? ...Ebola?"

"Whats that?"

"It a virus that shuts down blood flow to different sections to your body, which could be called dead spots."

"No. much worse,... I got summer school!"

Huey facial expression grew blank, with a light flicker of annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure that summer school, can not be compared "worse" to ebola, did you even listen to the definition of ebola?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Because, I got bored... and got SUMMER SCHOOL!"

"Well jazmine, some kids can't even GO to a regular school, they would envy the fact that out of all people YOU, get to go."

Jazmines face grew angry.

"So now I'm not good enough for summer school."

"No, im just saying it's probably not as bad as you think it will be."

"Well, Mr. "Huey Freeman", how would YOU know. You've never actually GONE to summer school!"

"I will this summer."

"Wh-what?"

"BOYS, I'm BACK- Oh HeY cutie pie-" Grandad said closing the door with grocery bags in his hands.

"I didn't know you were coming over."

"Hi Mr. Freeman."

"Hi there, and what are you doing with your arms all wrapped up around my grandson , sweetie?"

Jazmines face grew red, realizing that she had never let go of huey since she hugged him.

"I- I, Uh..."

She stood their frozen, arms around huey, and riley peeking around at them, while sitting on the couch, snickering at them.

Huey raised an eyebrow at her, it was all he could do to prevent himself from blushing in front of Riley, and melting away.

Now jazmine was even more embarrassed, she wish she could just run away crying, but she couldn't, she was stuck their, with her arms around her one and only true love, and she couldn't even enjoy it.

"Umm, well, ..." She stammered.

"Well, I was just uh,... Leaving and ... BYE HUEY!" She quickly released him and ran past grandad and went dashing into her frount yard. Then the boys could hear the sound of a door slam shut.

Grandad grinned at huey as riley turned around continuing to watch his faviorot television program, BET.

"My boy, got game, I see you courting in miss sweetheart over their!" He rubbed Hueys afro and picked up the groceries and went into the kitchen.

"Ugh, grandad. I am not "Courting" anyone!"

_I don't even like jazmine, if that is what he is trying to imply. I am sick of all the people and all the teens around here dating and stuff. I am only 12 for petes sake! Damn, why do people believe in that sort of stuff. "Affection and joy" my ass. Who really thinks that one day you'll find someone you'll really like, and enjoy to be around with, get married, and find someone to "love you for who you are" and "understand you". Hell, NOBODY understands me. ESPECIALLY not jazmine, shes to naive, and innocent, and shes OBLIVIOUS to war and all the cruelty around her, she couldn't POSSIBLY understand ME. I mean, damn, she doesn't even know that shes black! But then again..._

* * *

**(Jazmines house)**

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Sarah Dubious asks as she continues putting away their expensive china. Tom looks up at Jazmine from behind his newspaper.

"Uh,..." Jazmine starts, her body still frozen, her heart beating rapidlly, and breathing un-normal. "Uh, ...-" She turned around to face her parents.

"Yeah, yes i'm fine." She snapped out of it.

Sarah and Tom exchanged glances and Sarah stepped closer to Jazmine.

"Honey, are you SURE your feeling good, you face is red, maybe you have a fever?" Jazmine softly slapped Sarah's hand away as she reached to feel her daughters forehead.

"I'm FINE mom, i'm going upstairs to my room."

"Ok, hon, call me if you need me." Sarah gave tom an uncertain look.

* * *

**(Freeman house)**

"Aye nigga, wahtchu doin?" Riley said strolling in his trashy part of the room and jumping on his bed and laid his body out.

Huey sighed. "What does it LOOK like i'm doing, Riley? I'm on the computer."

"Oh," Riley replied.

Huey raised eyebrow. He knew their was something wrong with Riley because he didn't cuss at him, he didn't even flip him off.

"Ok, whats your problem?"

Riley didn't reply right away, he just sighed a little and then he finally replied. "I think I screwed things up, man."

Huey turned his head away from the computer to give his brother a look. _"I wonder if that's what Bush said..." _Huey thought to himself.

"How bad?" He asked.

"Bad enough to lose a good friend." Riley replied.

"Oh." Huey turned back to his computer and resumed his activity.

Riley sighed again. He turned his body toward his older brother and rested his arm around his neck with his elbow in the air.

"Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"What would YOU do if you thought you would lose jazmine forever?" Riley asked.

Huey stopped typing all of a sudden, he was paralyzed. What WOULD he do. He thought to himself, and pondered the question around a bit.

"Well?"

Huey turned to face Riley once more.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I will ever let that happen, but if it did, i guess I'd have to, just let her go." Huey said, satisfied with what he said.

"But what if it was your fault?"

He inhaled deeply, as if absorbing it all would make the question just disappear, but it didn't he was forced to answer it.

"Uh, if it was my fault?"

* * *

**( Jazmines room )**

"Cindy, he'll apologize, trust me!" Jazmine ensured pacing her powder puff pink room, holding her cell phone to her ear.

"But, how do you know *sniff*." Cindy said from the other line

"BECAUSE, your my best friend, and EVERYONE knows Riley has had a thing for you ever since you met him on the court."

"*sniff*, you think so?"

"I know so."

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Jazmine questioned, while momentarily stopping her pacing.

"You know, how'd you meet HUEY?"

Jazmine started to blush.

* * *

**(Huey and Riley's room)**

"So, you'd juz' say sorry?" Riley said sitting up on his bed."But I tried that already."

Huey shrugged. "For futur references, just WHO are we talking about?"

Riley moaned and fell back on the his back and mumbled. "Cindy Mcphersons."

"Who?" Huey asked again.

"CINDY MCPHERSONS!" He Yelled at his brother, closing his eyes.

"Oh, that girl you always get in trouble with ever since she proved she was better than you at basketball."

"SHE AIN'T NOT!" Huey raised his eyebrow at riley.

"I mean SHE IS NOT!, And HOW did you and Jazmine meet anyway?"

Huey turned back around.

* * *

**(Jazmines room)**

"Well, one lovely saturday afternoon, I decided to get some fresh air and went on a walk. When I went around the corner I saw some big furry thingy near a tree so I just thought it was a squirrel, and since I LOVE animals, I wanted to pet it so I tip toed up the hill, trying to be as quite as possible-"

* * *

**(Huey and Riley's room)**

"You remember how when we first got here, we got finished with un-packing and I went to go look around white vill,well when I was walking all these people where enraging me with all of their gasps and funny looks, so I found a place on a hill next to a big tree, not to far from here, so I was leaning my back against the tree-"

* * *

**(Jazmines Room)**

"So I Snuck up on it and tried to grab it and then just as I lightly touched it, IT TACKLED ME! "

* * *

**(Huey and Riley's room)**

"Then I knew their was someone behind me planning to attack me, and since I was already pissed off, I decided to take action and I plunged myself into whoever was trying to sneak up at me. And we went tumbling down the hill."

* * *

**(Jazmines Room)**

"And we rolled and rolled down the hill, and when we finally stopped rolling, I opened my eyes and realized that their was an angel on top of me, I GOT TACKLED BY AN ANGEL!"

"So, the squirrel you got tackled by was an angel?" Cindy asked concerned.

"NO! It was-"

* * *

**(Huey and Riley's room)**

"So who was it?" Asked Riley now on the edge of his bed, staring at huey.

"So when we finally stopped tubbling I pinned the person on the ground, and then when she opened her eyes, she gave me a strange look, but not like the other looks that I got all day that day, like this sparkly type stare. And then when she finally spoke she asked me-"

* * *

**(Jazmines room)**

" So then I couldn't belive I was actually seeing a real life angel, but I hade to make sure, so I asked him "Are you an ANGEL?" And he gave me this mean hateful glare."

* * *

**(Huey and Riley's room)**

"So I replied "Haven't ANYONE in the fuckin' town seen a proud black man before? DAMN!" And surprisingly she laughed at me and flipped me over."

* * *

**( Jazmines room)**

"So I decided to have a little fun with the newcomer and said "First of all, your a kid, as well as I am, and My name is Jazmine, and I live over there, you must be my new neigbor." Then he flipped me to the side and got up then extended his hand to help me up, after I accepted it, he started walking away, but then I caught up with him."

* * *

**( Huey and Riley's room )**

"So after I had enough of her drama, I tried to walk away, but she kept up with me and asked me "Well, what your name?"." Huey imitated Jazmines voice.

"So I answered her. "Huey freeman-"

* * *

**( Jazmines Room)**

"-And I don't feel like talking." He said. "And I also don't appreciat you trying to attack me." And I told him that I wasn't going to attack him, and I pointed to his huge cute afro and said-"

* * *

**( Huey and Riley's room)**

"Then she pointed at my fro, and said "I thought that HUGE thing was a squirrel, and anyway, like I was saying-" then she grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm jazmine and I live next door to you. And parents are both into law, your grandad has already met my father, you know the won who was all ecstatic about "having more colored people in our community"." and so I said It was nice having another black person around and she got offended and said she wasn't black, she was white AND black, so I was like look,"First of all MARIAH, your afro is bigger than MINE." And that must of offended her even more because she covered her face and started to cry.

* * *

**( Jazmines room )**

"Huey started talking about how much he totally HATED my hair and thought it was an AFRO and that it was even bigger than his, so that sort of hurt my feelings alot, but I think I didn't show it too much."

* * *

**( Huey and Riley's room )**

"I mean she was crying so much, You would've thought that all her tears would turn woodcrest into an ocean, and I knew I had to do something about her crying like that-"

Riley looked at Huey funny when he said that.

"Not that I cared or anything," Huey tried to recover. "It's just that she was REALLY getting aggravating with all of her griving and sobbing.

"Uh-huh?" Riley nodded suspicouslly.

* * *

**( Jazmines room)**

"So he tackled you, Ignored you, AND made fun of chu', and you STILL like the nigga?, Nigga why?" Cindy said from her room which she pretty much kept like riley's, filthy, with a mini basketball net hung on the wall with a picture of her and Riley taped on the backboard.

"Yeah, but look, the story gets even better!"

"It's not like it can get any worse, I mean, damn, the nigga TACKELD you!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "OK anyway, I guess he felt kinda bad becuse of all of the bad things he said to me and wanted to make it up to me or something, becuase then he took my hands and asked me "You ok?"!"

Jazmine blushed at the memory.

"AND?" Cindy asked not seeing how it made the situation even better.

"AND, I said "uh-huh..." and he was like "you sure?" and I nodded my head yes. And he was like "Ok," and I was like "Ok!" So that means he CARES ABOUT ME!" Jazmine squilled.

* * *

**( Huey and Riley's room )**

"So I took her hands from her face and was like "Uh- you ok?" and she was like "uh-huh" and I was like "you sure" and she was like "yes" and then I said "Ok" and she agreed and then we were both quite, and kept walking toward our houses and then something weird happened. While we were walking toward our houses, the people around us kept aweing and smiling at us, and I didn't know why."

* * *

**( Jazmmine's room )**

"So that's it?"

"NO, it gets even BETTER!"

Cindy rolled her eyes then shot a basket, Swoosh.

"Oh, Goodie!" she said sarcastically.

"Then, we stopped talking and continued to walk down the side walk, side by side, and guess what?"

"What?" Cindy said now sitting up right on her bed.

"He was STILL holding onto my hand, we were HOLDING HANDS walking down the sidewalk, and the people walking by looked at us like we were the cutess couple in Woodcrest. I felt on top of the world!"

* * *

**( Huey and Riley's room )**

"So then after I glared at people, I turned around to see if she noticed them, but she was looking at me just grinning, she was staring at me and grinning, so I decided not to speak to her. Then when we had finally reached our destination, we stopped, I glanced at her and said "Bye." she replied "So does this mean we can be friends now?" and I thought that was strange question to ask me and said "Uh, sure." Then I entered the house.

* * *

**( Jazmines room )**

"Wow," was all Cindy could say.

"Yeah, I know right? Isn't that just WONDERFUL, I hugged him today and grandad caught me, I was SO embarrassed."

"Uh-huh really, uh Jazzy, listen hun I gotta go, uh I'll halla at chu' tammarro' Aiight?"

"Umm, Ok, bye C-murph!"

"Bye, hon."

Cindy clicked the off button on her new blackberry which she had enjoyed "Borrowing" from wal-mart with Riley, and laid down on her bed and tossed her basket ball in the air, throwing and catching it repeatedly.

_"Oh, Riley," _She thought to herself. _"Only if you knew, nigga, Only If you knew..."_

* * *

_**( **_**Huey and Riley's room )**

"Imma go and shoot some hoops or sumthin'" Riley said getting up and jogging toward the door.

"ok."

"Aiight, bye." Riley said slamming the door behind him after grabbing his basket ball that cindy had signed "Ta when we make it together, there is no otha!" which he was the only one who knew what she ment.

* * *

**(25 minutes later)**

Riley walks down the street with his "outdoor" music player (mp4) that his fellow classmate "GAVE" him for free. He turned it on to the radio which he had his favorite station set when he turned it on, and their was a song playing already.

_"Don't mean to take it out on you, baby, but I can't help it_  
_'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it_  
_And I, I apologize for makin' you cry_  
_Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

_Girl, I really wanna work this out 'cause I'm tired of fightin'_  
_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_  
_I said, I really wanna work this out, yo girl, I'm tryin'_  
_It's no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this ice box where my heart used to be_  
_I got this ice box where my heart used to be_  
_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_  
_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so-"_

"_YOU SO GAY! YOU SO GAY! YOU SO GAY!_, ... gay ass fairy fuckin' faggot boy! Omarion can suck my balls nigga, that singin ass punk!" Riley muddered switching it to his downloaded songs.

_"There goes my baby!_  
_(oo girl look at you)_  
_You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl_  
_There goes my baby!_  
_Loving everything you do_  
_Oo girl look at you!_

_Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out_  
_When you be putting your heels on_  
_I swear your body's so perfect baby_  
_How you work it baby yea_  
_I love the way that you be poking it out_  
_Girl give me something to feel on_  
_So please believe we gone be twerking it out_  
_By the end of the night baby_

_I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands_  
_Around your waist and kiss your face_  
_Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing_  
_Not even for a minute_  
_And I'll sit here long as it takes_  
_To get you all alone!"_

"UGH, DAMN! WHY I GOT ALL THESE MOTHA-FUCKIN' BITCH ASS SONGS ON HERE, MAN FUCK USHER!" Riley screamed. "Sexy flexy ass nigga..." He muddered to himself as he turned his mp4 off completly and jammed it into his pocket.

When riley looked up, he relized he was at the park and near the court, he had gone this way so many times, he had memerized it by heart, he could walk to the park with his eyess closed. But then he saw the most beautiful sight he ever seen, ...

There was a girl dunking on two guys nearly three times her size and twice her age, and MAN she was cooking them! She was hitting crossovers and juckin the FUCK out of them. And her winning point was a michel jordan dunk on both em'. Riley was just about to scream. But then he realized who it was,.. Cindy, and she seemed to be walking toward him.

In his head, she was walking in slow-mo, ball at her hip, and a furious look on her face. In his head a song played to cindy's junk wiggling and jiggling about. (She developed EARLY *wink wink*)

_"We fly high, No Lie ,You notice(BALLIN!) _  
_Foreign rides, outside, its like showbiz (We in the building) _  
_(Girl) _  
_We stay fly, No Lie ,You notice (BALLIN!) _  
_Hips and Thighs, Oh my, Stay focus _

_Ya boy gettin paper (Money), I buy big cars (Foreign) _  
_I need fly rides to drive in my garage (Choose 1) _  
_Stay sky high (Twisted), Fly wit the stars (Twinkle ,Twinkle) _  
_T 4 ? Flights , 80 grand large (BALLIN!) _  
_So we lean with it, pop with it-"_

"HI, Riley..." Cindy said with a depressing tone to her voice.

Riley shook his head to snap out of his vision and hung his head down a little.

"Oh, hey gurl, Uh- Cindy,.. uh, I'm sorry for- you know, kinda embarrassing you in front of the whole class, like u waz a little bitch or sumthin', i didn't really mean-"

Cindy laughed. "Yes you did!"

"What?" Riley questioned.

"I said you did!"

"But I didn't-"

"I heated you, and you came back, and went to far..."

"It was stupid!"

"Yeah, it was, but you meant it and embarrassed me,... again, and I-I can't forgive you, sorry..." She walked away glancing back once at riley.

_Damn, damn,-damn! How could this happen, riley ur so STEW-PID! How can I let cindy go like that! DAMN IT! God, nigga how come you can never keep,... anyone you love?_

* * *

**_(Huey's point of view (on top of hill))_**

_God, why does this sun set remind me of ... her? It's weird, it's strange, it's..._

"Hey, HUEY!" Jazmine said running up the hill disturbing my concentration and thoughts.

I turned my head to face her, and looked back up at the sky, sitting down underneath the warmth of the tree. Jazmine sat next to me.

"Isn't it buetiful?" She said gazeing up at it. I looked at her.

_How can she be so, so famine and naive,and hang out with me ,when I am so,... so, spectacle, and realistic... how is that possible, How can she stand me? How can I stand her?_

"Well?" She said looked away from the sky to glance at me.

"Whatever." I muter.

"Huey freeman! Your the only person I know who can't enjoy a buetiful sunset like this one!" She grinned at me with twinkling eyes.

I grunted.

"Your the only person I know who even gives a fu-"

"HUEY!" Jazmine interrupted giggling, but I didn't see the humor in it. I was being serious, Grandad is only outside at nights and mornings and Riley, well riley probably never had the since to look up!

Jazmine sighed and schooched a bit closer to me. My eyes twitched a little, getting a little be unconformable with her so close to me.

"Ahhh, don't you just LOVE this time of day, when the sun sets, and theirs that warmth of summer calling?"

I looked at her, a bit confused.

"This time of day would be better if you would just let me read my damn paper." I said

Jazmine sat up straighter, in confusement as well.

"But huey, your not even READING your paper, and your paper is next to you!"

I looked at my lap, then her, then my lap, then her.

"Oh,... well..." He looked back up at the sky.

Jazmine giggled and scooted even closer to me, her head was practiclly on my chest.

"Hee, Hee, looks like SOMEONE ows me an apology!" She giggled stareing up at me.

"Yeah, right... ok, "Sorry"." said sarcastically.

"No huey freeman!" She laughed. "A REAL apology!"

"That was a real apology, did you not hear me?"

"_NOOOO!_, I mean a actual sincere apology. One with out a sarcastic tone!"

I got up and rose to my feet.

"Ok, SOR-RY!"

She rose as well.

"Huey, do you even KNOW how to apologize?"

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes at her. And she placed her hands to her hips and raising her eyebrow at me.

"I just don't like to apologize!"

Her facial expression grew sad, her big twinkling emerald like eyes grew tears in it, her head hung low, and it looked like she was about to bawl.

I groand out loud.

_I really don't feel like hearing or SEEING her crying today, not that I care or something, but I guess I gotta do what I gotta do..._

"OK, OK!"

Jazmine looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Jazmine, I am apologize to you, do you excpet my apology."

Jazmine shot her head up, a grin grew across her face and she lunged her body toward me like a human torpedo and huged me. I lossed my balance and we went tumbling down the hill. Again.

Jazmine giggled uncontrolably as we rolled and rolled down the hill.

_I should've saw that hug coming._

When we finally stopped tumbling, she landed on top of me. She lifted her head off my chest and her grin turned it to a smile and she blushed as she looked into my eyes.

I couldn't help but to gaze back up at her, she had me trapped, for good.

_What am I doing, nigga! Huey! Snap out of it! Huey! Huey!_

I took a big blink and snapped out off it.

"Uh... Jazmine?" I manged to get out.

"what? ... oh sorry." She fluttered her eyes and got up, kinda awaking again.

She extended her hand to help me up, as she helped lifted me up, I felt this spark rushing threw my veins from my hands, to my eyes, then to my heart.

The electricity that rushed to my eyes forced them to look in hers. And she looked back into mine, as if she felt the connection and the energy as well, like she knew my story, like she knew my struggle, like she knew...me. It just hit me that she DID understand me, that she did know me, that she could FEEL my pain and despair, and that is probably the only reason why she put up with me, because she knew me. She knows me.

Her face grew redder and redder by the secound, and by force my face slowly moved closer to hers, and closer, and closer, and closer, until my lips could finally embrace her soft ones, and it felt like for that moment my balloon of pain had been popped and all the angry air inside of it, was realised as well. It felt good, but it only lasted for about five seconds.

When I removed my lips from hers, her face turned red, and she blinked at me. I turned away, somewhat embarrassed.

"What was that for, huey?" She asked softly.

I Didn't answer right away.

"For, understanding me... and..."

She smiled at me.

"And what?"

I looked back at her.

"And, it was the secound halve of my apology to you."

She giggled at me and wrapped her arms around my torso and leaning her head on my shoulder.

I smiled down at her, it's the third time I smiled since I was here in woodcrest.

We walked down to our houses, she smiled good bye and I rolled my eyes at her and waved bye, I knew what she waas gonna do once she got to her room. She was gonna call-"

* * *

**(Jazmines point of view)**

"OH MY GOD CINDY!" Jazmine screamed in her room, jumping up and down on her bed.

"What, nigga what?" She questioned with an annoyence to her tone.

"Guess what?"

"Wh-"

" HUEY FREEMAN JUST KISSED ME, HUEY FREEMAN JUST KISSED ME HUEY FREEMAN JUST KISSED ME!"

Cindy fell off her bed, earbuds throbbing becuase of a certain friend just blasted it with her frantige screaming.

She rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"Uh- uh, for real?" She asked still kinda discombobulated. (Yeah, a big word! ;) )

"YESSSS, WOULLD I LIE ABOUT HUEY!"

"you have, and isn't tom freacking out right now cuz' you just blurrted dat out right now?"

Jazmine continued bounceing up and down.

"No, He's taking my mother out for their evening "Salsa" lessons because after the whole "Usher-and-sarah-are-going-out-and-my-daughter-is-supporting-this-so-im-going-to-act-like-a-big-ass-whole-and-try-to-be-a-pimp-and-beat-my-wife-but-i-ended-up-slapping-usher-and-his-body-gaurds-jump-on-me" insistent" Jazmine gasped. "They both agreed in counsling, and the counsler said that they should more time together, besides anniversary's."

Cindy paused for a moment.

"Nigga, did I asked you for ya life story?" She said plainlly

Jazmine jumped and sat down on her bed.

"S-sorry, it's just... what's wroung?"

"S-sorry, it's nothing, i-it's just that,-" She sighed, looked up, then raised her eyebrow.

"HOLD-UP, HOLD-UP, HOLD-UP! Why am I actin so dramatic," She rolled her eyes.

"Aiight, aiight, so I waz at the park taday, doin my thang, know-wadda-mean, playin backetball and shit, and den when I waz dun whuppin niggas asses, I noticed dis dude starein at me right, i waz gonna say sumthin, then I relized it waz REEZY, and I was still PISSED at em, and so I aprouched him and he apoligized, but I said no."

Jazmine froze.

"CINDY, YOUR SO STUPID!" She suddenly yelled.

Cindy face looked shocked and dumbfounded.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"RILEY OBVIOUSLLY CARES FOR YOU ENOUGH TO APOLIGIZE, HE HARDLY EVER SHOWS EFFECTION FOR ANYONE AND YOU TURNED HIM DOWN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! MAYBE YOUR THE ONE WHO CAN'T BE FORGIVEN!"

"WHO EVEN ASKED YOU! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO GET INVOLED WITH MY REALATION SHIP!" Cindy screamed back.

"WELL, YOUR NOT GONNA EVEN HAVE A RELATIONSHIP ANYMORE BECUASE YOU JUST RUINED IT! STUPID!"

"WHO MADE _YOU_ THE DOCTOR OF LOVE,! JUST BECUASE HUEY MAY HAVE KISSED YOU DOESN'T MEAN HE LOVES YOU!"

This made Jazmine even mader.

"HUEY, _LOVES_ ME!"

"OH, SURE HE DOES, AS A HOE, OR A FUCK BUDDY, HE COULD NEVER LOVE YOU! YOUR JUST A NAIVE LITTLE BASTARD WHO ALWAYS JUST ANNOYS HIM ALL THE TIME, LIKE HE COULD ACCTUALLY LOVE _YOU_!"

Jazmine gasps out loud and holds back her tears.

"WELL, if that's how you REALLY FEEL,"

"What Jazmine, N-NO..."

"I GUESS YOU LOST 2 FREIENDS, GOOD-BYE!" Then she slams her cell phone shut. "CLACK"

"Bye..." Cindy whispers, slowly shuting off her phone and powering up her Ipod and playing her alcia keys playlists.

_Even if you were a million miles away _  
_I could still feel you in my bed _  
_Near me, touch me, feel me _  
_And even at the bottom of the sea _  
_I could still hear inside my head _  
_Tellin' me, touch me, feel me_

* * *

**(Jazmine )**

_And all the time you were tellin' me lies_

"How DARE she say that!" She says talking huffly to herself. She gets off her bed.

"Well I guess I'll have to find out MYSELF if Huey loves me or not!" She then looks at her digatle clock she has sitting on her minture vanitey.

"Ohh, it's 11:05, Daddy would NEVER let me go out at this time of night. Ohh, I know!" She then opens her window and jumps out, but then falls on a bush. She gets up dusting herself off.

"Honey, did you hear anything?" Sarah said wakeing up Tom who was snorring beside her.

"No, It's probably just a racoon."

"Well, if you didn't HEAR anything how do you know if it's a racoon?"

"Becuase,... racoons are usally out this time of night."

"WELL, how would YOU know what time of night racoons come out if your always in bed with me?"

"Ugh! J-just, go back to sleep, Sarah."

"DON'T! Tell me what to do TOM!" Then she takes all the cover.

Jazmine rolls her eyes at the sound of her forver bickering parents and sprints toward the freeman household.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you _  
_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you __  
_

_KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK!_

_KNOCK,KNOCK, KNOCK!_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight _  
_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_"HUEY, GET THE DOOR BOY!" Grandad yells tiredlly._

Soon the door cracks open, and a large afro headed kid peeks outside with bags under his eyes. He scratches his afro and opens it wider.

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart? _  
_Well, you could try sleeping in my bed_

_Lonely, on me nobody ever shut it down like you _  
_You want a crown _  
_You made my body feel heaven bound _

"Uh, Jazmine, why are you here at this time of night?"

"Huey, cindy said I was a hoe!"

_Why don't you hold me _  
_Near me, I thought you told me _  
_You'd never leave me_

"Well, your not a hoe, bye." He tries to close the door but Jazmine stops the door with her foot.

_Looking in the sky I could see your face _  
_And I know right where I fit in_

_Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love _  
_With you _  
_Right til the end OOh_

"AND she said that I was your "fuck buddy"!"

Huey squinted his eyes.

"Well, Cindy's ignorant and doesn't know what she is talking about becuase I am a virgin. Bye."

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you _  
_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you __  
_

"W-wait Wait wait!" She stops the door again.

_I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight _  
_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

He sighs. "What?"

"She ALSO said-"

He rolls his eyes.

"That YOU don't love me..."

His eyes widen, and he stands their frozen stiff. Jazmine waits.

_Anybody could've told you right from the start _  
_It's bound to fall apart _  
_So rather than hold on to a broken dream _  
_We'll just hold on to love _

"B-but shes wroung,... right?"

He doesn't reply.

"Right?" Tears build up in her eyes.

_"HUEY, WHO IS IT BOY? HURRY UP AND GET RIDE OF EM'!" Grandad yells._

"Don't worry, Huey freeman, you already did!" She cries and runs back to her house.

_And I could find a way to make it _  
_Don't hold on too tight _  
_I'll make it without you tonight _

"W-wait!" He stutters, but she was gone, she climbed up to her window and cried to sleep.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you _  
_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you _  
_I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight _  
_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

"I, think I do?" He whispers as he shuts the door.

* * *

**(Morning time)**

Jazmine wakes up, her face is soaked, her eyes are red and she is holding her cell phone in her hand.

_"BUZZZ, BUZZZ!"_

_"It's a text... It's from huey,..." _She thinks to herself.

"Jazmine, can you meet me at the hill, in about an hour,...please?"

She replies.

"Fine."

"Ok."

* * *

**(Riley)**

"DAMN, BOY! What's wroung with you! Why are you eating everythin in sight all of a sudden, DAMN! I LIKE CHERRIOS, I LIKE WAFFLES! I LIKE FRUIT LOOPS! BUT YOU EATIN UP ALL THE DAMN FRUIT LOOPS! THEIR AIN'T NO FRUITS LEFT TO LOOP! DAMN! YOU NEED GO SOMEWHER! Do sumthin' productive like, read a book, write a story, build a damn! SUMTHIN! AND GIVE ME THAT!"

Grandad snatches the carton of milk that Riley was pouring into his bowl.

"YOU DON'T NEED NO MO' VITAMIN D! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOU SUCH A DUMB-ASS! DRINKIN' SO MUCH VITAMIN DUMB-ASS! NIGGA, YOU DON'T NEED STRONG BONES!"

"DANG!, Grandad! I'm sorr-"

"_**BOOTY BUTT CHEEKS! BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTT BOOTY BUTT CHEEKS!"**_

Riley reached inside of his pocket and grabbed out a cell phone that read "NEW TEXT MESSAGE".

"Umm, Reezy, Can we talk?"

"Uhh, Yeah." He replied.

"Cool, uh can you meet me at the park?"

"What time?"

"Like in about, 15 minutes?"

"Sure, C-murph."

"Aiight, cya."

"Bye."

"BOYYY, STOP THAT TYPEIN TEX- TEXY, TEXX, DO-DADEIN At the DAMN TABLE!"

Riley shoved his cell phone back in his pocket, grabbed his empty bowl, put it in the sink, the strutted out the door, after flicking off grandad and snickering.

"BOY!, YOU,! GET BACK HERE!" Grandad screamed after him.

* * *

**(later at hill)**

Jazmine walked up the hill, and silentlly sat down next to huey.

He didn't look up.

"Your early."

No reply.

"Soo, let's talk."

"About." Jazmine asked not makeing eye contact.

"About,... what i'm thinking."

"Well, what were you thinking..." Jazmine said in a distant voice, as if she didn't care anymore, like she was just an empty carcus of nothing.

Huey turned around to face her.

"What's wrong with you?"

She didn't face him.

"You know what's wrong..." She said without changing the tone.

"Well,... that's what I wanted to talk to you about,... uh... listen,.."

"If you don't love me, then tell me... don't get my hopes up."

He sighed.

"Hope is just in your imagination, it is just a figure in your illusion, their is only actions, for it will hold the key to success in your lifetime..."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,...would you shut-up wiith all the wise man talk, and tell me you don't love me."

"I can't..."

"UGH!" She stood up.

"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE HUEY FREEMAN!"

He stood up as well.

"HOW SO?"

"YOUR ALWAYS SO-, AND YOU DO THINGS LIKE-, AND THEN YOU... UGH!" She grasped the air with quite anger.

"I CAN'T DENI LOVING YOU!" Huey screamed back.

She let the air go.

* * *

**( Park )**

Riley turned on his "gift" while strolling onto the court. And he glances around to find Cindy.

_I'm more than just an option_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
_Refuse to be forgotten_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
_I took a chance with my heart_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
_And I feel it taking over_

He spots her and starts walking toward her.

_I better find your love and_  
_I better find your heart_  
_I better find your love and_  
_I better find your heart_

"Hey Cindy."

"Hey Riley." She says standing before him, with her hood to her favorite orange jacket he bought her from their fundraiser money.

_I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love  
then nothings gonna tear us apart_

"Listen Riley,-"

"I'm listening..."

_I'm more than just a number_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
_I doubt you'll find another_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey  
So every single summer  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I be the one that you remember_

"Look, uhh, You remeber when you said you were sorry-"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well... uh, let's go sit on that bench over their..."

"aiight."

* * *

**( Hill)**

"W-what did you say?" Jazmine stuttered, completlly shocked.

He didn't answer right away. He walked closer to her.

_And I better find your lovin_  
_I better find your heart_  
_I better find your love and_  
_I better find your heart_"I SAID, I loved you..., but don't make it a big deal or anyth-"

She completly tackled him, AGIAN. And sprinkeld him with kisses all over his face.

_I better find your love and_  
_I better find your heart_  
_I bet if I give all my love,_  
_Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

* * *

**( Park )**

"So, what's the deal?" Riley said now sitting next to Cindy on a bench.

"Well..."

_It's more than just a mission_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
_You hear but you don't listen_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
_You better pay attention_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_  
_And get what you been missing_

"I guess, I just felt like talkin to you, so sup?"

Riley's face grew annoyed.

"What chu' MEAN? You gonna not forgive me then act like we best friends? I don't get chu'!" He stood up.

_I better find your love and_  
_I better find your heart_  
_I better find your love and_  
_I better find your heart_  
_I better find your love and_  
_I better find your heart_  
_I bet if I give all my love_

"Well, I just thought.."

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" He said now yelling at her, looking in her eyes.

She was silent.

_Too many times I've been wrong_  
_I guess being right takes too long_

"Exactlly, I'm out." He turned around to leave.

_I'm done waiting, theres nothing left to do_

"RILEY WAIT!" She grabbed his risk. "I'm sorry, i screwed up and, I should've accpeted your apoligy instead of actin like a little bitch."

"You ain't no bitch."

"But I am..."

_But give all I have to you and_

"I acted stupid, I shouldn't of been so mean to ya, it ain't like i meant ta hurt ya or nuthin, but I did, and it was stupid..."

_I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

"So basically, what I'm sayin is,... I'm sorry, and I undertstand if you don't forgive me-" He stepped closer to her, and ever so softly placed his lips on hers.

_I bet if I give all my love,_  
_Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

He took them back. She gazed into his eyes.

"U-uh..."

He turned back around, and headed back his trail. Then stopped ant looked over his shoulder at her.

"Cya in summa school, C-murph?"

She stood in shock, cheecks buring, in a loss of words.

"U-uh, uh, yeah...that'll be cool!"

He smirked at her, he loved the fact that he did that to her.

"Aiight, peace." He said as he continued walking. But then suddenly tripped. He quicklly got back up and didn't turn around to see if she saw, becuase if she did... he would be emberassed, so he brushed it off and started dipping into a distance.

"AYE BOY! WHATCHU' doin FLICKING ME OFF!" His grandad said slapping him upside the head.

"GRANDAD? WHERE YOU COME FROM!"

"I WAS OVER THERE PLAYIN' CHECKERS WITH RUCKUS, WHEN I SAW YOU SMOCHIN' WITH THAT OLE WHITE GIRL OVER YONDER! WHATCHU' DOIN' WITH A WHITE GIRL! ANYWAY, I SHOULD WHOOP YO' SAGGIN, HORMONE-Y, LITTLE, NIGGA ASS FOR LEAVING THE HOUSE WHEN I SAID NO!" He took off his belt and started whooping him sensless with his belt.

"OW! GRANDAD! NO! YOU JUST JEALUS CUASE AIN'T NOBODY WANT YOUR OLD NASTY PERVERTED WRINKLEY OLE SELF! NIGGA! OWW! OUCH! STOP IT! STOOOP!" He whaled.

* * *

**(Hill)**

Huey and jazmine were now leaning against the tree, jazmine was leaning against his chest as he stared blankly foreward.

Jazmine felt her phone vibrate. She took it out from her pocket and it was a text from cindy.

"Hey, gurl, i'm srry. :C"

She replied.

"It's ok, and I asked Huey if he loved me, he basically said yes, see look!"

She attached a picture of her and huey, huey had on his default grumpy face, and jazmine was hugging him.

"Aww, that's kinda... cute? Lol, well I took your advise, u waz rite, I said srry, and he kissed me!"

"That's great, and Huey tole me to tell you that you can't spell! lol! ;D"

She sent her a picture off her sticking up her middle fingure.

Jazmine exploaded in laghter.

"That's so Funny! ROFL! Huey said thx! Well, gotta go. Cya in summer school?"

"Yup... it's gonna be cool."

"Bye Bff!"

"Love ya, hon, PEACE!"

* * *

_Well, ya like it? I Did, if I get enough reviews or favorites, I may do a squal with them jumpin the teacher, but WHO KNOWS ;P, this took me a super loooooooonnng time to do! omg! and I gotta another short story coming to, bout riley and cindy, so look out for that, aiight, peace ta all my homies, bleeding fire, Jazzmoa, my home girl Stella6, KODfreak , and the rest of ya! Aiight, peace!_

_Songs used in this fanfict:_

_Metaphor the great: Shinin' (Riley's theme song)_

_Omarion: Ice Box_

_Usher: There goes my baby_

_Jim Jones: Ballin'_

_Alicia Keys: Try sleeping with a broken heart_

_Drake: Find your love_


End file.
